aquela páscoa
by Sophie-sama
Summary: eu sou uma vergonha p/ os escritores, tá voltando p/ a fic, kagome tem q comprar os ovos de pascoa para seus amigos, só não esperava o presente q ganhou de seu hanyou Inukag. aquela páscoa .


**Oie!**

**Ta eu tentei fazer uma oneshort e deu nisso, se ficou ruim, desculpem-me,**

**Bom, leiam e vejam se gostam**

**Minha primeira oneshort e de páscoa!**

**Feliz páscoa!**

**Bjs**

**Sakura-princesa**

o0o0o0o0o

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, como fora esquecer, sim ela esquecera, sim, esquecera de comprar ramén, e lá estava ele, implicando, brigando, ela o olhava entediada, puro tédio, olhou para o lado, viu sango e miroku se beijando, desde que eles haviam se acertado era só assim que os via, estava feliz pela amiga, é obvio, mas sentia um pouco de inveja, não que quisesse estar assim com inuyasha, o beijando, ele a beijando, dizendo que se amavam, ele a beijando por todo o corpo, fazendo juras de amor, lhe tirando a roupa e... CHEGA! Não queria, oh mais ela não queria mesmo, nem um pingo, nunca que gostaria, nem chegava a imaginar ele todo suado no chão do quarto indo à direção a ela, com aquele peito desnudo e lhe dando um daqueles beijos desentupidores-de-pia como se diz vulgarmente? Ela não gostava desta expressão, mais se era a única que podia falar de certo como seria o beijo, tudo bem, e ela não imaginava, nem pensava em imaginar, nem ficava horas e horas escrevendo poemas no diário, e nem falava só dele para as amigas, e nem sonhava com os dois se amando e... CHEGA! Ela não fazia isso okay? Nunca fez, nem faria okay.

Ela fazia. ( n/a se não fizesse seria uma louca u.u)

E como fazia, meu pai sentia-se uma louca, pecadora por fazer isto, mais aquele meio youkai era um pedaço de mau caminho, lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira sem camisa (n/a o episodio q o sesshy aparece.), ele tem o corpo perfeito, ele tem um olhar perfeito, ele É perfeito.

- kagome? Kagome?

- uhn? – falou meio desanimada (n/a depois de imaginar isso td do inu? Krak O.o)

- keh! Não faça isso de novo! – falou emburrado.

- ta inuyasha, eu vou para a minha era, só vim trazer isso. – falou já saindo da cabana da velha kaede.

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI! ACABOU DE CHEGAR!- esbravejou ele indo atrás dela que já estava perto do poço.

- e já estou indo, oras se me quer por perto é só ir comigo!

O rapaz corou com o comentário da garota.

-nã..não...é-é...is...is-s-so. – falou ele, ou ao menos tentou.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha olhou para os lados já com a tessaiga nas mãos.

-cadê? Cadê?

- CADÊ O QUE INUYASHA? – falava ela enquanto remexia na bolsa.

- O NARAKU? NÃO FOI ELE QUE TE ATACOU? O.o(n/a q inocente .)

- CLARO QUE NÃO INUYASHA! FOI SÓ QUE EU ESQUEÇI DE COMPRAR OS OVOS! BELEZA! LOGO AGORA!

-KAGOME PARA QUE VOCÊ PRECISA DE OVOS? EU NÃO GOSTO!O.o – falou como se fosse a única pessoa do mundo que a garota deveria se importar.

De certa forma.

Ele era.¬¬

Mais isso não vinha ao caso, bom, vinha sim, mas não agora, vinha sim, bom, vocês me entenderam né?

Cri cri cri

Okay, mudando de assunto.

Kagome olhou para o rapaz que a olhava com a cabeça abaixada e corado, tentou mas não conseguiu, começou a rir feito uma louca, abraçou a barriga e se sentou no chão rindo, chorava de rir.

- HEY! NÃO ERA PARA RIR! SE QUISER COMPRAR OS OVOS PODE COMPRAR MAS VAI GASTAR SEU DINHEIRO QUE EU NÃO VOU COMER!

A garota parou de rir , ou melhor tentou por que voltou, caindo no chão e machucando o pé, já que estava descalça(n/a ela tirou quando estava na casa da kaede..) .

- KAGOME! – gritou o meio youkai antes de ir até a garota e olhar para o pé dela que deixava um pouco de sangue escorrer, porém nem por isso a garota deixou de rir.

- VOCÊ TÁ MACHUCADA GAROTA E AINDA TÁ RINDO?

A garota riu um pouco mais e olhou para o hanyou sorridente.

- bom, eu já estava chorando mesmo né?

O hanyou estava muito confuso, a garota tocou em sua face e falou.

- como meu hanyou-chan é inocente.

- s-s-seu ha-hanyou? – falou extremamente corado.

Kagome colocou a mão na boca ao perceber o que falara, por sorte tinha o machucado.

- ai ta doendo! – falou tocando no machucado, fingindo a dor.

- deixa eu ver, nem ta muito machucada.

- bom, é melhor eu ir comprar esses ovos logo, quer vir? Você pode me ajudar a escolher.

Ele ainda estava confuso com essa história, mas preferiu ir com ela.

0o0o0o0o

Lá estavam os dois no supermercado, inuyasha estava parecendo uma criança, ele achara que o coelhinho da páscoa do supermercado era um youkai e ameaçou matar ele com a tessaiga, porém foi atacado por um grupo de crianças e kagome o salvou, mandando-o sentar, agora estavam lá, olhando para aqueles ovos de páscoa enormes e deliciosos, kagome podia até sentir o sabor do chocolate na boca já, ela estava escolhendo, para sango pensou em levar um diamante negro, agora tinha até forma de diamante, para kirara levaria da hello kitty.

- inuyasha?

O hanyou a olhou e ela falou.

- qual você acha que eu levo para o shippou?

-keh! Nenhum!- falou ainda curioso pelos ovos. – kagome! O youkai que pos esses ovos deve ser imenso.

- não foi nenhum youkai inuyasha, foram feitos.

Ele ainda estava confuso, eu então vi, acho que vou levar aquele para o miroku, isso, era um baton que vinha com um ventiladorzinho dentro, a cara do miroku.

- já sei! Vou levar o do batman para o shippou! Mas e para a velha kaede?

Inuyasha a olhou um pouco triste, ela via os de todo mundo menos o dele.

- kagome?

Ela o olhou tirando sua atenção dos ovos para o hanyou.

- qual é o ovo mais gostoso que você acha?

- bom, acho que o de sonho de valsa ( n/a minina igualzinhu ao meu.)

- há bom, posso escolher um para dar para uma pessoa? – falou com aqueles olhos de cachorro sem dono.

- pode. – falou num fio de voz, ela sabia que seria para kikyou, porém, resolveu não deixar aquilo a abater, pegou o talento para kaede e logo inuyasha chegou com o sonho de valsa, ela pagou, já havia comprado e dado para o kouga o dele, de alguma forma esquecera de tirar o dele da bolsa e o encontrara no poço, deu logo, era um serenata de amor (n/a hum, serenata de amor é? _Algum problema?_ Nenhum! .).

Foram para casa dela e ela colocou na mochila, sem que o hanyou percebesse outra coisa também, pularam o poço, deixando para trás uma casa vazia.

-kagome-sama! Achei que não vinha mais hoje! – fala miroku.

- eu tinha esquecido, eu tenho um presente para vocês.

- sério kagome? – fala o youkai kitsune já ansioso.

- hoje na minha época é a páscoa, segundo a bíblia, do dia da paixão como é dado o feriado do dia em que Jesus o filho de Deus morreu, passou-se três dias, e no terceiro dia ele ressuscitou, isso mesmo, voltou a viver, sem esse negocio de reencarnação.

- sério kagome? Ele usou a shikon no tama? – perguntou inuyasha curioso.

- não, ele era o filho de Deus e veio para tirar todos os nossos pecados, e no terceiro dia ele ressuscitou e foi para o lado de Deus no céu, e um dia Jesus voltará para nos buscar.

- uau! – falaram todos.( n/a q foi? Acharam q é só o ovo msm q ia ter? ¬¬ eu sou culta .)

- agora, vamos aos presentes.

- é! – gritaram todos.

Ela riu e abriu a mochila, tirou o de shippou e falou.

- este vai para o menina mais fofo.

- chato, irritante, sem graça, enfiam é o.

- senta.

CAPOFF.

- shippou é para você.

- eba! – kitsune pegou e abriu o ovo com dificuldade.

-ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! – o grupo fez.

- isso shippou é um ovo da páscoa, um ovo de chocolate.

- Eba!

E lá se foi o pequeno kitsune a comer o ovo de chocolate.

- o próximo é para um garoto muito. – de novo interrompida. ( n/a adivinhem por quem u.u)

- pervertido, mulherengo, safado enfim é o.

- senta.

CAPOFF.

Kagome sorriu e falou.

- é para um ótimo amigo, que bom, sim ele é tudo aquilo mesmo, mas ainda sim podemos contar com ele para tudo, ou melhor, quase tudo, é para você miroku.

- isso aí!

Ele pegou o ovo de chocolate, e tentou abrir, kagome viu que ele não conseguiria e abriu para ele, ela pegou outro e falou.

- este é para uma mulher que cuida de mim como uma irmã mais nova, ela que me ensinou tudo que eu precisava saber sobre como ser uma miko e. – interrompida.

- e não adiantou muito, você continua péssima.

- SENTA!

CAPOFF.

- EU SÓ FALEI A VERDADE KAGOME!

- UMA VERDADE RUIM! CACHORRINHO MAU! CACHORRINHO MAU!

O.o

Ela começou a rir do que tinha falado, pegou o ovo e disse.

- é para você vovó kaede.

- obrigada querida.

Ela pegou outro e falou.

- essa daqui vai para a minha maninha de coração, e o inuyasha nem pode falar mau dela ., para você sango-chan!

- arigatou kagome-chan!

Sango estava muito feliz, e foi a única que agradeceu, inuyasha pegou a mochila mas na hora de abrir ela pegou a mochila dele.

- HEY KAGOME! EU QUERO O OVO QUE EU PEDI!

- então a kikyou está aqui.

Ela pegou o ovo e deu para ele, kagome pegou a mochila e pôs nas costas, inuyasha a puxou pela mão.

- HEY!

- vamos, eu não tenho o dia todo.

Kagome nunca tinha visto aquele lugar, era lindo, cheio de sakuras.

-sabia que ia gostar, kagome, o ovo não era para a kikyou.

- NÃO? O.o (n/a é p/ mim?)

- também não sakura. (n/a vou te fazer sofrer na minha próxima história huhuhuhu, mas voltando a essa ¬¬)

-esse ovo é para _você_ – a ultima palavra foi dita quase em um fio de voz.

A menina piscou os olhos e falou.

- sério?

- keh! Eu não vou repetir.

Ela deu um grito e pulou no pescoço do hanyou.

- me solta kagome, ta me.

Antes que ele terminasse ela o beijou (n/a minina!), ele como não era bobo retribiu ao beijo abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto ela enlaçava agora da forma certa seu pescoço, se separaram com o susto do barulho do ovo caindo no chão.

- ótimo! Agora quebrou.

Kagome se abaixou e pegou algo dentro da mochila e falou.

- não quis dar na frente dos outros.

- é-é pra mim? – perguntou assustado.

- sim, eu mesma que fiz.

- então vou começar a rezar.

- por que? ¬¬

- para não ter uma indigestão com a sua comida.

- há seu hanyou sem graça! SEN.

Ele a beijou, ela o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa, antes que ele pudesse brigar lhe deu um beijo e falou.

- o tapa por ter quebrado o ovo e me ter feito achar que era para a kikyou.

- POR QUE ACHOU ISSO? O.o

- meio obvio não? ¬¬(n/a ele é um tapado u.u)

-hã, ta e o beijo?

- por ser o hanyou mais fofo que eu conheço, te amo!

Ela percebeu o que havia falado, mas não estava ligando, ele era tapado demais para perceber.

- também te amo sua miko de quinta.

- de quinta é? Acho que vou ter que te castigar. – falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- ah é? - fala se aproximando.

- é.

Ele ia beija-la quando ela diz.

- SENTA!

0o0o0o

E essa foi a páscoa dos nossos heróis, o que houve depois foi uma noite para se recordar do nosso casal favorito, ao menos o meu, digamos que meses depois o grupo tinha um novo integrante, megume, uma menina de cabelos negros como os da mãe porém ondulados, além de orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça iguais as do pai só que negras, e essa foi a páscoa, ao menos deveria ter sido . .

**0o0o0o0o**

**Ficou horrível! Eu tentei, é sério! **

**Bem, não pode ter ficado tão ruim assim, há fala sério ficou sim!**

**Se alguém gostar mande uma review por favor!**

**Sei que pensam, nem vai ter outro capt por que mandar né? Mas mandem, só para eu saber se gostaram, ou não , pleaseeeeeee!**

**Por favor, **

**Beijos,**

**Sakura-princesa **

**FELIZ PÁSCOA, QUE VOCÊS GANHEM TANTOS CHOCOLATES QUE TENHAM UMA VONTADE DE APERTAR AQUELE GO! BEIJOS!**


End file.
